The Last Battlewith a twist
by writerchick13
Summary: the last battle, with a little twist from what i think or would like to happen. last in Conceiving series. rated T for minor language and some actions.HG, LJ


**y all! Here is the last story in the "Conceiving" series. I have too say, it took some work to get my friend to agree with this, (I promise, Ron was happy to die Maye, and you ARE living with him AND the twins after you bring them back to life.) but it worked! This is taking place in and after the last battle. Enjoy! Writerchick13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize. Although I would Love to own Daniel! P.s. if by some off the chart crazy chance you are reading this Daniel, just kidding. YOU ARE HOTTTTTT!**

The Last Battle- with a twist

Twenty-four year old Harry shot out a spell and ran for cover. The spell hit Voldemort in the stomach and he doubled over. Harry looked at him from behind a huge boulder. He had done a fair bit of damage and knew that the fight was almost over.

He was all alone, the Weasley's had died, all except for Ginny, she had been living with him when the attack on the Burrow had happened, everybody except for Ron had died, and Ginny and Harry had found him sobbing over his mothers body. They had brought him back to Harry's flat and he had lived with them until the fateful night when the death eaters had found out where Harry lived and made their move. Ron had fought valiantly and died to save his sisters life. They had been through a lot of hardship and now Ginny was laying outside of the fight, Voldemort had hit her with the Avada Kadavra curse but Harry had hit the jet of green light with red, he didn't want Ginny to die too. Ginny however, had a jet of black light hit her; she gave a little gasp and promptly hit the ground, where she lay barely breathing. Harry didn't know what had hit her, but he didn't have any time to wonder, he was fiercely dueling with Voldemort, his energy and strength renewed.

Suddenly, he was brought back to the present when the cold cruel voice said his surname.

"Potter, get out here and fight like a wizard, don't hide from me. I am going to kill you Harry, and when I do, I will take all the steps to create Horocruxs again; perhaps your body will be the first killing to enable my ability to do that. That would be an honor Harry, don't you think." Voldemort nastily taunted.

"I am not going to die by your wand, you are going to die by mine." Harry grunted.

"Watch me." was the last thing Voldemort said before Harry hit him with the killing curse.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry roared. Then, almost like it was in slow motion, Harry saw the jet of green light shoot out of his wand, fly across the air in an ark, and hit Voldemort. Then, in an even slower amount of time if possible, he saw the look of surprise come across his face; followed by a-what was that? Pride? And Voldemort hit the ground.

"Bye Tom." Harry said and rushed over to Ginny.

'Ginny! Ginny, please wake up! Don't be dead Ginny, you can't die!" Harry sat by the body sobbing.

"Erenervate! Erenervate, Erenervate!" She didn't wake up. Harry was torn to pieces. Why wasn't she waking up. She was breathing, she wasn't dead.

"Ginny, I love you, please open your eyes." Harry said, his nose running and eyes streaming.

Then, the voice everyone feared the most spoke for one last time.

"Die!" he hissed and his wand performed a complicated motion and Harry fell beside his wife, except he wasn't breathing.

Ginny woke up, seconds too late. She saw her late husband laying beside her and Voldemort laying a few feet away, dead. She knew what had happened. Out of anguish and pain, although she knew it wouldn't do any good she got her wand and cried out,

"Sectumsempra!" and watched with satisfaction as she saw the blood leave Tom Riddles body, he was human at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked down on his wife, sobbing over his body and wished he could do something to help her.

"Mum, can't I…"

"Yes honey." was the unexpected reply.

"How." Harry looked and felt helpless.

"See the wedding ring she still has on her finger? Think with all of your heart about how much you love her and you may visit her for only a couple of seconds." Lily said sadly, she was happy to see her son again but sad to see him in so much pain.

Harry thought and he felt like he was being brought down on a cloud.

"Ginny?" he said gently.

Ginny gasped and looked around.

"Harry! How did you.."

"I can't explain. I just have a couple of seconds. I love you honey, and don't ever forget that. I am happy now, but I can't be happy unless you are; I will always feel your pain and…please be happy love, Voldemort's gone! You are safe now and I will always love you."

"I love you too harry. Can I come with you." she asked hopefully.

Harry chuckled.

"No, and I don't want you to try to come with me." he said firmly.

"Okay, just know that I will always love you and will never forget you." Ginny said, resigned to live life without him.

Harry could feel himself fading and said

"Ginny, I have to go now. I love you. I will check in on you every now and then so you better be good." he said teasingly.

"Bye. I will always love you. Say hullo to your mum and dad for me." she said, not knowing how she knew that his mum had told him how to get down there to say his final words to her.

"I will." he said, and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did good son. That must have been difficult for you." James said.

"Yeah, I little bit, but she understands and now she is not left wondering." Harry said.

"So…start from the beginning. Tell us everything; don't leave out a single detail."

Harry happily complied, watching Ginny and talking to his parents.


End file.
